Six Times Two Acted Like a Mom To Five
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: And The One Time She Said It.


**Six Times Two Acted Like a Mom To Five, And The One Time She Said It**

 **I've been into Dark Matter for a long time and I finally got fanfiction ideas for it after getting repossessed. The Raza Crew is the original Space Fam, Voltron LD is Space Fam 2.0. I am allowed to say that because I watched Dark Matter way before Voltron LD. XD.**

 **These don't have a specific timeline except two with One in them.**

 **Disclaimer: I only want to write non-profit stories for my fav shows for fun, I don't own.**

* * *

 _-1_

Two knows she formed some kind of 'special bond' with the youngest crew member of the Raza, Five.

It looked very much like a mother-daughter relationship.

For a long while, Two denied it. She was _not_ mom material, _especially_ for someone as pure and innocent as Five.

Two's hands were stained in blood and she didn't want to taint Five with them. She wanted to preserve the teen's innocence for as long as possible.

With that Two was _definitely not_ glaring at a guy that has been eyeing up Five for the past ten minutes.

Nope.

Team Raza were currently at a station refueling and gathering more supplies. Everyone pointed off to get something. One and Six had to get food, Two and Five parts for future repairs, Three and Four everything they need for weapons. They had something close to a system.

Five was shorting through tools while Two kept a subtle eye out for suspicious activity.

When she saw some teenage boy eyeing the teal-haired teen with a look on his face.

Two has seen that look before. It's the same look Three has when he sees a girl he likes to bed.

 _Oh, hell no._

Not on Two's watch, buddy.

"I found the replacements for the broken tools," Five held up what tools they needed to buy.

"Let's check out and head back to the Raza, we'll beat the others back," The leader smiled and handed over a few bars. She sent a subtle glare towards the boy.

Five's 1000 watt grin could have blinded someone.

* * *

 _-2_

Two was going to commit another mass murder.

While the adult and Android were on planetside for a mission, Five was left alone on the Raza. When they were gone a group of mercenaries climbed on board and laid siege to the sole crew member.

When they got Five's distress call Two thought she was going to have a heart attack.

They rushed back to the Raza and took out anyone left with rabid anger.

"You guys make sure no one is left, I'll find Five," Two told the men and robot. They split up and the first place Two looked was the vents. "Five!"

"Two?" The youngest's voice echoed through the small maze. There was some shuffling before her head appeared around a corner. "I knew you guys would make it!"

The leader relaxed at the sight of Five. "Yeah, we raced back after we got your call."

The teal-haired teen crawled out of the went and stood in front of Two, who checked her over for injuries.

One bruise. One black and purple bruise on the left side of Five's face. Under her eye to her chin.

Two pushed the red creeping in her vision away and hugged the youngest crew member.

* * *

 _-3_

The leader of the Raza woke up to rusling in the air vent above her bed.

Unlike Three, Two kept her vent cover accessible for Five. Just in case the youngest needed her help in anyway and didn't want to run into anyone else on the Raza.

Two was surprised to hear the movement go over her vent cover.

 _Must have been a bad one._

"Five?" Two sat up in her bed as the rusling stopped.

After a moment of silence the vent cover flipped open and the youngest slid into the room.

Five was pale and sweaty, her blue eyes stared at the floor as her hands fiddled with her left sleeve. Her hair was messy, she must have kept twisting and turning in her sleep.

"Was it a bad one?" Two asked gently and scooted to the edge of her bed.

The teal-haired teen nodded silently.

Now, the leader of the Raza was _not_ a very touchy person.

...but Five needed it.

"Come here," Two opened her arms and Five dashed into the hug.

* * *

 _-4_

"So, what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?"

Two took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as Jimmy Kasa, once again, flirted with Five.

The Raza crew finally got a decent job. Transporting a colony leader's son to a outpost on one of said colony's ally planet. They thought it would be simple, no one was after the kid and no one was after the Raza at the current moment.

One problem though...he keeps on flirting with Five.

The teal-haired teen was obviously not interested and uncomfortable, but Jimmy can't seem to take a hint.

One was, in a way, holding back Three, who insisted on cleaning Lulu out in the open.

Six glared at the oblivious idiot.

Four had to leave so he wouldn't stab the kid.

"I live here," Five deadpan told Jimmy as she continued doing...something at her station, not even glancing at their passenger.

"Do you have a name other than 'Five'?"

"No."

"Really? You seem like the type of girl to have a pretty name. Like Emily."

Five froze for a moment, eyes glazing over. Then she resumed what she was doing, like nothing happened.

"I have work to do. Please leave me alone."

Jimmy didn't take the hint. "How about you show me around the ship?"

Two stood up from her seat and moved between Jimmy and the console. "One, show Mr. Kasa to his room while on the Raza."

"Got it," One moved towards the door and left when it opened, after a moment's hesitation Jimmy followed him.

Two turned to Five as the youngest let out a sigh,

"No more honest jobs."

* * *

 _-5_

Two didn't like the way this man was staring at Five.

The youngest crew member was hesitant to inform them that this was the station where she use to live in with her street friends. She wanted to stay on the Raza, but Two dragged Five with her.

"We don't know the next time we'll be off the ship and you need to stretch your growing legs."

That as least got a smile.

Two soon regretted bringing the youngest along, Five seemed paranoid.

She had an alert look in her eyes and seemed to be looking for something...or someone.

The leader didn't know what caused Five to stowaway on the Raza, but it must not have been good.

Then this man ***** with a beard grabbed Five's biceps tightly and forced her to look at him.

" _You!_ " He snarled as the teen struggled uselessly in his grip.

Two didn't waste any time, she quickly pushed the man away from Five and stood between them.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader snarled as Five commed the other crew members.

"None of your business," He glared, then pointed at the teen. "I'll be taking the girl and leaving."

Two crossed her arms and stood her ground as Five tapped her shoulder. The others were coming.

 _Just stall for time._

"Why do you want her?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business if it involves a member of my crew," Two narrowed her eyes.

The man sighed loudly. "My employer wants her, don't know why or care why," He tried to reach around Two to grab Five, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Doing that is not a wise decision," Four calmly told the man before releasing his hand.

"Fine!" He snarled and made eye contact with Five over Two's shoulder. "I will find you."

He walked away.

* * *

 _-6_

 **(Warning! Mentions of Menstrual Cycle!)**

"Five!" Two called as she wandered around the Raza.

The youngest crew member hasn't been seen all day and Two was getting worried. She has told the others to keep an eye out, but to continue on their day.

The only place Two hasn't checked yet was the vents, solely because she couldn't fit in them...curses.

"Android," Two spoke into her comm with a sigh.

" _Yes, Two?"_

"I need you to scan the vents and tell me the room closest to where Five is."

" _One moment, please."_ There was a short pause. " _The room Five is closest to is the storage compartment."_

"Thank you, Android," Two nodded and headed towards said room, entering slowly. "Five?"

The room was silent. The leader sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against a beam.

"Five, I know you're here," No response. "I don't know what's wrong, but I want to help." Shuffling in the vents. "Can you come down and talk to me?"

At the silence, Two worried that she didn't get through to the youngest crew member. Then the vent cover pooped open and Five slid down, landing expertly on her feet. Silently, she sat down next to Two.

"What's wrong?" The leader asked with a gentle smile.

"...my period started today."

Two nodded in understanding. "Want to see if we have any chocolate anywhere?"

"Yeah," Five nodded, a smile growing on her face.

* * *

 _+1_

"Two?"

The leader looked up from the console to see that Five had walked into the bridge.

"Hey," Two gave a tired smile. "What are you doing up? Everyone else is asleep."

"I could say the same with you," The youngest walked up to the console Two was sitting at and leaned her back against it, sliding down to sit on the floor.

The leader turned her head to the left to look at the youngest member of the crew before going back to what she was going.

The females of the Raza sat in comfortable silence for a while. Two almost thought that Five went back to sleep.

"I've been thinking about something."

"Oh yeah? What are you thinking about?" Two humored her.

"We're all a family, right?" At receiving a nod, Five continued. "One is like the dad. Three is the uncle that has the potential to be a dad, but acts like he doesn't care. Four is the uncle. And Six is the big brother type of uncle."

Two chuckled at Five's views the boys.

"Android is the aunt that lives at home."

"What am I?" The leader asked, a humorous smile on her face.

"The mom."

Two froze. Her? Five sees her as a mom? The woman that has probably killed mothers?

"If I'm the mom, does that make you the daughter?"

Five looked up at Two with droopy blue eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

 *** Das' friends were killed by a guy with a beard when she stole the Blink Drive, this was that guy. I felt like he needed to have some last words.**

 **Also, why haven't they at least went to Das' past station once? That episode could have been awesome for more backstory on her!**

 **As you can tell, Five is my favorite character. I love almost every character in this show!**

 **Except Wexler and his crew.**

 **They can get shot out into space.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
